


Nothing Wrong with You

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also there's a brief moment of describing sex but there's none actually happening here, Depressed Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Has Body Image Issues, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson Swears, Hannor, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Connor (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: “But…But why?” asked Hank, keeping his voice soft, not trusting himself to speak any louder, “What do you see in my fat depressed ass?”Connor brightened, his LED finally going blue, “Shall I list my reasons?”Hank has a feeling he was sticking his foot in his mouth, but… “Go for it.”Connor nodded, and cleared his throat—a completely unnecessary gesture that Connor had decided to add for the full effect, the little shit—before starting.---Hank's depression and anxiety get the better of him, and combine that with his low self-esteem, he has to ask Connor why on Earth he decided to stay with him. Connor is more than happy to oblige.





	Nothing Wrong with You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hankcon/Hannor fic! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have issues with my own body image, and so this was a bit of a vent fic in a way. I hate how I look on certain days, and yet when I look at people with similar body types, I think they look amazing. I've never been confident with my body, and I hope some day I will be. So I took that feeling, and it inspired me to write this.
> 
> All body types are beautiful and sexy.
> 
> You are beautiful and sexy.
> 
> Love you all.

Hank hated when his thoughts got to him. 

Usually, when that happened, he turned to the bottle or to his gun to try and quiet them down. The alcohol helped, but then he felt like shit afterwards. And the gun...would put a permanent end to his thoughts. And while he used to idolize that silence, he didn’t now. Not since Connor became a constant in his life. 

After the revolution, Connor had moved in with him. He had nowhere else to go, and he admitted he didn’t feel welcomed at New Jericho. And like hell Hank was going to turn him away. Besides, Sumo missed his buddy. But as they started living together, they started growing closer. Hank was...he didn’t want to say  _nervous_  about the changes, but he wasn’t used to them, that was for sure. He hadn’t felt an affectionate or gentle touch in so long...and Connor just seemed to know when he needed it the most. 

He hardly got drunk anymore. 

The gun was locked away in some drawer, that only Connor had the key to. 

And it was all thanks to Connor. But that was beside the point at the moment. 

The affection soon turned into...something more. Hank had never thought he’d be having sex with an android, but hey it happened. Connor didn’t have the parts required for true sex, but they got pretty creative. Connor enjoyed sucking him off (and analyzing his cum, which annoyed and flustered him to no end) and Hank loved how smooth and soft Connor’s crotch and thighs were, and often he just slid his dick between Connor’s thighs, and ‘fucked’ him that way. Connor couldn’t get aroused like him either, but he turned up the sensitivity up on his chest (especially around his nipples), thighs, crotch, and anywhere that Hank could touch. Wireplay was a common occurrence, though the first time Hank got Connor off by touching his wires, he came so hard that he had shut down for nearly half an hour, due to overheating. 

That had scared the ever-loving shit out of Hank, and it took days for Connor to convince him to do it again. 

When he’s with Connor, Hank can forget about everything else going on in his life. His job, money, his alcoholism, his depression... Everything just seems to disappear, once he has Connor close to him and kisses him. Hell, even the domestic shit he was starting to love. Waking up in the morning, seeing Connor making breakfast, or on days off, he’s on the couch, playing with Sumo. Always dressed in Hank’s oversized clothes. It’s tooth-rottingly soft, and he loves it. 

So he hates it when those dark thoughts creep up on him, during intimate moments. 

Like now. 

They had already moved to the bedroom, and Hank was propped up against his headboard, in just a plain shirt and boxers. He’d already taken off most of Connor’s clothing, and now he was just left in his socks and garters, and dress shirt. Kissing was heavy between them, breathing hard as the pressed up close against one another. Though just as Hank was moving to push that shirt off of Connor, he felt those wonderfully cool hands slip under his shirt, pressing against his stomach. 

His gut, which had...grown significantly over the years, mostly in part to his alcoholism, and not giving a shit about what he ate. 

He had let himself go, and it showed so much, that he was...rather embarrassed about it. 

He hadn’t realized he paused, until Connor pulled away, hands moving to Hank’s shoulders, as he pushed himself to sit up, settling in Hank’s lap, “Hank? Is everything all right?” 

“Whu—Y-Yeah, everything’s good, Con.” said Hank, his own hands moving to Connor’s smooth, small hips, gently squeezing them. God, everything about Connor was fucking perfect. Being an android, of course he was perfect. But still…How could this perfect being—? 

“Hank?” 

Connor’s voice was softer this time, gently squeezing Hank’s shoulders to get him to the present. He looked up at him, his head tilted like a damned dog. The puppy look was completed with those lovely brown eyes. Hank had fallen hard for Connor, but… 

“Can I ask ya somethin’, Connor?” Hank asked suddenly. Connor tilted his head the other way, LED going yellow for a brief moment, as he sat up a little straighter, a worried expression on his gentle face. 

“I know we’ve been going at this for…God, months now.” started Hank, finding himself struggling for the right words. Connor, bless his heart (thirium pump), stayed quiet, letting Hank get out what he needed to say, “And it’s been wonderful. Almost unbelievable. If I can be honest, this is the happiest I’ve felt for a long, long time.” 

Connor beamed at that, and Hank felt his entire body warm up at the sight. Fuckin’ hell, Connor had a vice grip on his heart. He couldn’t believe that all of this was real. But those thoughts came back and he swallowed hard, causing Connor’s smile to falter. Then he got a certain look in his eyes… 

“…You’re scanning me, Con—“ 

“Habit.” he replied simply, with a small shrug of his shoulder, “But your stress levels went up suddenly, so I got concerned…” 

Connor was concerned for him. Him; a depressed alcoholic of a failed Lieutenant. He was worthless. Completely worthless. Yet, Connor still got concerned about him… 

He roughly swallowed the lump in his throat, before attempting to speak. 

“…But why me? Why stay with someone like me?” 

This time, Connor really did look confused, his LED flickering between yellow and blue. 

“I’m not sure I understand, Hank…” he said slowly, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” started Hank, letting his hands fall from Connor’s hips, causing that LED to blip red for a few seconds, “You’re perfect, Con. So perfect. And I know that that’s because you’re an android, but fuckin’ indulge me here. You’re absolute perfect and so wonderful, beautiful, handsome…” 

He raised a hand to Connor’s now blushing cheek, cupping it gently. Connor leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering.  

“Why choose me—a fuckin’ awful alcoholic, who’s two steps away from blowing his brains out. I’m utter garbage compared to you, so why—“ 

“You’re not!!” 

The sudden exclamation made Hank jump, his hand pulling away from Connor, before he captured it, keeping it there against his cheek. His LED was a blazing red now, his eyes wide and stunned. 

“You’re not garbage, Hank! At all! You’re a wonderful man, who’s on the road to recovery. It’s slow, but you’re doing so well, Hank. You’re improving so much, and you’re not garbage at all!” 

Hank could do nothing but stare at Connor for a moment, meeting his determined gaze. His grip on Hank’s hand was firm, but gentle. Keeping him there, but allowing him to pull away if he wished. And just hearing that he was doing better brought back that lump in his throat. God, Connor was too good for him. Honestly. 

“…Then why stay with me, when you can do so much better elsewhere?” He asked softly, almost fearing the answer Connor was going to give. 

Connor’s LED went from red to yellow, flickering between the two before settling on yellow. 

“I don’t want better, Hank. I want you.” 

Oh. 

_Oh._  

Way to shoot him through the fucking heart with just pure feelings. 

“But…But why?” asked Hank, keeping his voice soft, not trusting himself to speak any louder, “What do you see in my fat depressed ass?” 

Connor brightened, his LED finally going blue, “Shall I list my reasons?” 

Hank has a feeling he was sticking his foot in his mouth, but… “Go for it.” 

Connor nodded, and cleared his throat—a completely unnecessary gesture that Connor had decided to add for the full effect, the little shit—before starting. 

“During my time with you, I’ve come to realize many features about you that are appealing. While you are gruff and, what most would call, rough around the edges, you have a strong sense of justice, and morals. You stand firm by your beliefs. And yes, when I first met you, you were still struggling with the grief of losing your son. You still do, to this age. But from what I understand, grief isn’t easily overcome. It gets to everyone, and everyone has different methods of coping with it. You were struggling, but that shows that you weren’t willing to give up.” 

“You’re an amazing man, with a heart of gold, deep inside of you. You don’t open up to others often, but once you do, the ‘old’ you shines through. The man from your youth. And while I’ve been pushing you to eat and become a healthier person, you haven’t downright shot down anything I’ve suggested. You’re trying out new things, whether it be food or exercise. You’re willing to give it a try, you’re  **surviving** , Hank.” 

“You’re a lovely person to spend time with, Hank. I love cooking breakfast for you, and I especially love when you come up behind me, and put your arms around me while I cook. I love going to work with you, and see you in your element, as we solve crimes together. I love coming home with you, and making you supper, while you sit and watch the news or the game, and play with Sumo. And then it repeats for the next day. And the day after that. With so many new things popping in here and there. Every day is a joy to be with you, Hank. And frankly, I’m lucky to have you.” 

Hank worked his mouth, but no words came out. He wasn’t sure if he could even speak, that lump in his throat had gotten so big. But despite him flapping his gob like a fish, Connor continued, his hands reaching out to thread through Hank’s hair and beard. 

“Your hair is lovely, especially with it being long like this.” said Connor, his voice soft as he played with a few strands, “It’s nice to play with, and to brush. And my circuits go a little haywire, when you put your hair up into a ponytail.” 

Hank had to smile at that. 

“Your beard gives you quite the rugged, masculine look, especially when it’s trimmed and brushed.” continued Connor, gently scritching at the skin underneath Hank’s beard, causing him to tilt his head slightly, swallowing down a nice sigh. God, he had a weakness for beard scratches. Connor’s fingers felt too good, “It’s lovely to stroke and touch, and it feels nice on my skin.” 

His hands moved to Hank’s arms, giving his biceps a squeeze, “Your arms are large, and strong. Dotted with scars from days past. I feel incredibly safe, when you wrap me up in these arms. Safe and secure. Like nothing can ever harm me. They’re firm and strong, and have seen plenty of work over the years. Even though I’m technically stronger than you, I find it a bit thrilling when you pin me down with these arms...” 

His hands moved to Hank’s chest, though he slipped his hands under his shirt to do so. Hank couldn’t help but shiver slightly, feeling Connor’s cooler hands against his warm skin. 

“You have a nice, broad chest, with a strong heart beating inside of it.” said Connor, smiling fondly at Hank, “It has a fascinating tattoo on there too, which I like tracing. Marks on the skin make me curious, as I can’t get any myself. You’re nice and furry here too, and I’ve noticed your chest hair curls slightly, whenever you’re fresh out of the shower, or after our rounds of sex. I like it. Please don’t shave it.” 

Hank found himself blushing at how blunt Connor was being, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop him now. And then his hands traveled down to his gut, and he felt those same self-depreciating thoughts come back. His heart quickened in his chest and, judging by how quickly Connor’s eyes flicked up, he had noticed. He waited a moment, giving Hank time to tell him to move away. But Hank didn’t. Couldn’t. This was a moment of truth. And finally, Connor spoke. 

“Your belly has gotten big over the years, due to alcohol and takeout meals.” said Connor, “And yet, at the same time, I find myself...enjoying your big belly. It’s big, like the rest of you.” And then a hint of a blue blush came across his cheeks, as he smiled, almost shyly, “I like when your weight pins me down. I enjoy feeling your soft body press up against mine, no matter what we’re doing. It’s nice and warm, soft and furry. Your belly also makes for a good pillow, and listening to your stomach gurgle is entertaining...” 

...Well, leave it to Connor to be a bit weird. But Hank let it slide—he was still discovering emotions, and what he liked and didn’t like. So if he liked how his stomach sounded, so be it. 

And then Connor’s hands traveled even lower-- 

“And, of course, I like your big co--” 

“Connor!” Flustered, Hank raised a hand and clapped it over Connor’s mouth, his face a deep red. Connor was blunt. Always was. 

Connor let out a cheeky smile from behind Hank’s hand, as he took it and carefully lowered it from his mouth, so he could speak again, “What’s the matter, Hank?” 

“You’re bein’ embarrassin’, that’s what...” grumbled Hank, unable to look Connor in the eye. Despite the fact that they’d been doing this for a few months now...talking sex always seemed to fluster Hank. Especially when Connor decided to compliment certain things. 

“But I do like it.” continued Connor, leaning back as Hank tried to slap a hand over his mouth again, still smiling, “I like how it feels going between my legs, when you have sex with me like that. The girth feels nice in my mouth and throat, too. I only wish I had the parts to feel it inside of me, spreading me wide and filling me up. Oh, and I’d love to ride it--” 

“A--Alright enough, enough!” Hank was surprised steam wasn’t coming out of his ears, with how red his face was. He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide it from Connor, “I get it, you have a size kink and love my cock. Got it. Just...get to the fuckin’ point...” 

Connor smiled at this image of Hank, and took a quick mental picture of it to save it for later, before reaching out with a soft chuckle, taking Hank’s hands away from his face, “But that is my point. Everything I said was the point I was making.” 

He took one of Hank’s hands and turned it over, so the palm was up. He leaned down, kissing right into the center of it, before nuzzling his cheek against it, “I adore  **everything** about you, Hank Anderson. You’re not fat, you’re the perfect size. You’re not garbage, you’re a wonderful person. And I won’t ever stop loving you. I want you, and only you. No one better. You’re the only one  **for**  me.” 

This time, Hank couldn’t hold back. 

His heart grew ten sizes too big, and his eyes got watery. He saw Connor’s LED blip to yellow in alarm for a brief moment, before a smile crossed Hank’s features. 

“Fuck, Connor...” he said, voice strained slightly, blinking as tears trailed down his cheeks, “You really are too good for me...” 

Connor smiled softly, LED going back to blue as he leaned in to kiss those tears away. Hank knew he was analyzing them at the same time, but at least he kept the results to himself. He let Hank have his hands back, as he cupped Hank’s face, kissing his cheeks, his wet eyelids, before going down and kissing Hank on the lips, smiling into him. 

Hank may have hated himself, and his body...but damn it was hard to do with Connor around. Especially when he thought so highly of him, and rather liked how he looked. ...Still found it a bit odd he liked his gurgling stomach, but that was Connor for ya. And if Connor didn’t want Hank to change, then Hank didn’t want Connor to change, either. 

Maybe someday, he’d come to love himself. 

And, with Connor’s help, he just might. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr (absolutecreed) and Twitter (funkylilandroid)!


End file.
